Beretta
Origins: Tensei Shitara Slime Datta Ken Alias/Aka: Lord of the Labyrinth Classification: Chaos Metalloid Threat level: Dragon-''' ||''' Maoh Gender: Male Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses, Immortality (Type 1 & 3), Regeneration (Low Godly), Aura (Can clad his body with aura), Energy Manipulation, Energy Projection, Matter Manipulation (Can create and manipulate minerals from raw materials), Forcefield, Magic, Death Manipulation (Can fire instant death attacks by combining Holy and Demonic attributes), Spatial Manipulation, Teleportation, Metal Manipulation (Can freely manipulate metal), Shapeshifting, Non-Physical Interaction, Absorption (Able to absorb objects like a slime if he comes into contact with them), Fear Manipulation, Soul Manipulation (Can destroy souls), Clairvoyance, Weapon Mastery, Law Manipulation (Can manipulate the law of Earth), Earth Manipulation, Non-Corporeal (Exists as a spiritual entity), Intangibility (Type 1 & 3), Abstract Existence (Type 2; Embodies the abstraction of Darkness), Conceptual Manipulation (Type 3), Power Nullification, Telepathy (Can communicate with others via telepathic link), Resistance (to Matter Manipulation, Magic, Soul Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, Pain Manipulation, Status Effect Inducement, Mind Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Clairvoyance, Darkness Manipulation, Forcefield) Physical Strength: At least City level || Continent level Attack potency/Destructive capacity: At least City (Superior to Arch Demon which is strong enough to destroy multiple towns) || Continent (Comparable to Base Dino) Durability: At least City || Continent Speed: Relativistic reaction speed (Can keep up with Diablo) || Relativistic+ with MFTL+ reaction speed ('Thought Acceleration' can increase thought processing speed up to 10 million times) Intelligence: Above average Stamina: At least very high Range: At least Tens of kilometers Weaknesses: None notable Standard Equipment: None notable Noteworthy Techniques and Abilities Unique Skill *'Saint Demon Union:' Beretta essentially nullifies all physical or magical attacks and is able to use both Demonic as well as Holy attribute attacks. He can also combine those two attributes to create even stronger attacks. Ultimate Gift - Machine Doll Lord Deus Ex Machina: *'Thought Acceleration:' Increases the thought processing speed of user up to 10 million times, resulting in the increased reaction speed. *'Condition Control:' An ability that allows him to freely manipulate metal. As his own body is also made up of a metal - Adamantite so of course, he can change his figure as he pleases and bring out weapons of various shapes. *'Mineral Manipulation:' Able to create minerals freely.Although, raw materials are still needed. Basically an ability to manipulate elements. *'Spatial Travel:' Allows immediate transfer to a place he has visited before. It is categorized as a space-time magic. *'Multiple Barrier:' A thin, colorless, invisible coating covering the entire body. It's a Barrier, consisting of several layers. It doesn't require much magic energy to keep going. Calamity Cannon: An instant death skills that combines the two opposite attributes–Holy and Demon–and so cannot be blocked Magic Perception: The ability to perceive the surrounding magical energy. Allows 360 degrees vision leaving no blind-spots. Demon Lord's Haki: The ability to create insane fear among the targets which can even kill them with madness. Image Gallery b1.png b3.jpg Category:Tensei Shittara Slime Datta Ken Category:Character Category:Male Category:Light attribute Category:Good Category:Animanga Category:Light novel Category:Magic user Category:Energy manipulator Category:Space/Matter manipulator Category:Teleport Category:Metal element manipulator Category:Shapeshifter Category:Weapons user Category:Melee weapon user Category:Earth element manipulator Category:Conceptual Manipulator Category:Threat level Dragon Category:Threat level Maoh Category:Current Threat level: Maoh Category:Relativistic speeds Category:MFTL speeds